marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quicksand (Earth-616)
(Delaware ), , , , ally of Mongoose | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 6'8" | Height2 = (Variable); 5'4"Category:Height 5' 4" (In human form) | Weight = 500 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable); 100 lbs (In human form) | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (BrownCategory:Brown Eyes in human form) | Hair = Yellow | Hair2 = (BlackCategory:Black Hair in human form) | UnusualFeatures = In her transformed state, her body is composed of a malleable sand-like substance. | Citizenship = Vietnamese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former scientist | Education = | Origin = Human, Mutate, A nuclear accident transformed her into Quicksand. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #392 | HistoryText = As revenge towards the world, Quicksand tried to meltdown the engine of an important nuclear plant. This led to a conflict between her and Thor. Thor could not defeat Quicksand, but saved the surrounding area by launching the nuclear plant to a different dimension. Quicksand retreated, not wanting to meet Thor in battle again. Quicksand was then approached by Mongoose, an agent of the High Evolutionary. The Evolutionary wanted a tissue sample of Thor in order to create a species of super-gods. Mongoose promised Quicksand that the Evolutionary could restore her previous human form, if she could keep Thor busy for long enough for him to hit Thor with a ray and take the samples. However, Quicksand almost could not contain Thor, and she ran away the moment Mongoose finished his task. Quicksand later showed up as a member of Superia's all-female criminal organization the Femizons. While on a cruise ship the Femizons were traveling to Superia's island on, Quicksand had a disagreement with fellow villainess Anaconda that turned to violence. Anaconda's constricting ability proved to be of little use against Quicksand's power, however, leaving Quicksand triumphant. Quicksand and Mongoose were apprehended by the Thunderbolts. She has agreed to work with Baron Zemo. Dark Reign She later joined the Women Warriors, a female team part of the Initiative as the Delaware team. In that team and along Constrictor, she confronted the R.A.I.D., and later participated to Osborn's attack on Asgard. She was among the squad to personally confront Thor. Fear Itself She was presumably captured and sent to the Raft, whom she seemingly escaped from during the Fear Itself events, when Kuurth (the Juggernaut) break out. She was seemingly contained by Justice on Long Island and handed over to the authorities, but was later defeated by Thor Girl and Cloud Nine in Philadelphia before she could go on mass murder, just before the two heroes were attacked by the Liberteens. After the Avengers/X-Men conflict, the Raft was damaged and numerous super-criminals were sent to another prison, unfit to store such individuals. A riot exploded, and Quicksand was a key in the brawl, until she was defeated by both Rogue and Mimic. | Powers = Bodily Transformation: Quicksand has the ability to transform the tissues of her body into a malleable substance very similar to sand. In this form, her frame gains an additional 16 inches in height and the sand-like tissues are much denser her human tissues, increasing her overall mass by an additional 400 pounds. While transformed, she possesses various superhuman attributes. *'Shapeshifting:' Quicksand is able to alter the shape of her body in a variety of ways for various purposes. She is able to essentially sculpt her body to create blunt weaponry, such as transforming her hands into large hammers or transfiguring her body into a cage. She is also able to alter her human shape and appear as a pile of sand, which can enable her to potentially squeeze through exceptionally small spaces and then reform herself at will. Quicksand is also able to disperse her body and, through some unknown means, generate intense winds over a small area. Essentially, she creates a sand storm by using her own body. *'Superhuman Strength:' Quicksand's transformation grants her a body that is vastly stronger than her human form, or the form of any ordinary human. She possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 80 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Quicksand is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Quicksand's musculature is more efficient than that of an ordinary human. While her muscles aren't composed of the same organic tissue as a human's, they still produce some form of fatigue generating material causing her to tire. However, this material is significantly less than the fatigue toxins generated by organic muscle tissue. At her peak, she can exert herself for at least several hours before fatigue begins to affect her overall capabilities. *'Superhuman Durability:' Since her body is composed of a very malleable sand-like material, Quicksand is virtually invulnerable to most forms of physical injury. She can alter the density of her body to literally make it rock hard, sufficiently so to withstand high caliber bullets and conventional bladed weaponry. She is also able to withstand great impacts such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or falling from great heights without sustaining injury. Even if she were to be shattered or grounded into an inert form, her consciousness would be completely unharmed and she would simply reform herself. She could still reform herself even if the material of her body was spread out over great distances, it would simply take longer. *'Superhuman Agility:' In spite of her body's increased density, Quicksand's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Quicksand's reflexes are similarly enhanced and they're superior to those possessed by even the finest human specimen. | Abilities = Although she's had no formal training, Quicksand is a formidable combatant. Her great physical strength combined with the natural durability of her body, and with her ability to manipulate it, make her a difficult opponent to beat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Quicksand's powers are very similar to those possessed by the Sandman and, as a result, she may, like him, be vulnerable to heat-based attacks. For example, since her body is composed of sand, it is possible that her tissues could crystallize and become glass if exposed to temperatures as high as 3,500 degrees Fahrenheit. It is also possible that she's vulnerable to water. If so, being wet could possibly transform her into little more than a mindless pile of mud until she was able to dry out. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Rock Body Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Stretching Category:Strength Class 80